Concrete angel
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: This story is based off a song called Concrete Angel and it's sad I'm not going to lie. The story might not be as good but the emotion behind this story was real. So read it if you want to pass it by if you don't. Luv SIn!


_I know that it is almost Christmas but I dont have the spirit and this song just hit me really hard last night. Reminded me of a friend that I had when I was younger only she was saved. I changed some of the words for what I needed it for. I Own the OC I don't own Shane McMahon or Concrete angel by Martina McBride. I hope you like it and I pray no one cries. I know I cried while I wrote it. Just don't read it when you are listening to the song. It doesn't help at all. I luv you all and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year because I know that I won't. Luv Sin!!!_

**She walks into work with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.  
Oh**

Third time this week she has worn the same dress. I know something is wrong I just don't know how to ask. I really don't think that I want to know. The others stare as she does her work. I know the they that she is just poor. But she works hard and goes home. Today I see something in her eyes. Can't really tell what it is but it hasn't been there before.

**The others wonders but they don't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

I knew that there was something wrong but I didn't know what. I knew that I should have asked her if everything was fine. If I had she would still be here. Others blame themselves just as much as I do. After all not many people that work for the WWE are killed by their husband. Something that I should have seen happening. After all she was my assistant. I didn't even notice the change until it was too late. Way too late. I should have seen I should of asked. But it's too late now.

Last time I saw her she looked at me and sighed. "Don't worry Mr. McMahon I do wish I never been born." That broke my heart becasue I knew that she has given up. Won't letanyone in. I guess I can understand sine no one tried to in the first place. "I'm sorry you fee tht way Sage. Because I know that many are glad that you were born."

With that said all she did was laugh and I saw that slip of the mask. "If any of you ever cared all you had to do was ask. But still you don't even though I know you know. Don't want to get involved which I understand. Why should you when it doesn't effect you?"

I didn't know what t say. Honestly there was nothing to say. So I just watched as she walked away. That was the last time I seen her green eyes at all. Now I'm praying her brother doesn't snap. We all should have asked. Yes we all shoul have asked.

**[chorus]  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

I'm free flying so high above the world praying that I don't have to wake up. So sad I fear that moment my eyes open. So sad that he beats me the way he does. Maybe this time it isn't a dream and I'll be going to heaven where I know that I am loved. No more fears. No more tears. Don't have to hide behind that mask. Don't have to see Shane look at me with those knowing eyes and then look away. He could have saved me. All he had to do was ask. No I can't blame him for this. No all this is my fault. Couldn't lie and say it's not.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

I scream as he comes at me with the knife. Should have known that it would end like this. I look out the window behind him and see the next house turn off their lights. I know they heard. They always hear. I know the looks of shame and pity they throw my way. Still they don't do anything. Who am I to blame this blame? I chose this and now he is going to set me free. I cry as the blood spills to the floor praying that I'll never hurt again. I close my eyes and know when morning comes it will be too late.

**[chorus]  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

I feel a hand on my face and I open my eyes to see a smiling face. "There will be no more pain."

I wonder if I have to leave. Is this just another dream? She takes my hand and pulls me out and away from my body. I watch as he stands there shocked that he had killed me. Then I turn away and look towards the heavens and I feel free flying away from this life. My soul wasn't tainted anymore. I won't have to feel all that pain. Still I wonder if this is a dream. Has it given me wings once more? Do I have to give them back when the sun rises? Then I see the heavens and know that I am finally loved.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

I look at the stone and lower my head. I could have stopped this. I could have saved her. But I didn't ask. The world will forget her broken heart but I never will because there were so many times that I could have saved her and didn't. I didn't want to be in it. I didn't want to care. I thought if I didn't know then it wasn't real. But here the stone was with her name in its polished rock. "Concrete angel is what you will forever be Sage Orton. I wish that it wasn't like this but it is and I am sorry that I never asked."

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

**If you think that someone is being abused don't look the other way. Ask them and if you believe they are lying then take it to someone that could do something about it. I did and it saved my best friends life. We were ten and I knew that something was wrong. So watch the people you love if they are out going and aren't like they use to be ask them what is going on. Ask them if anything is wrong. Make sure you know that they have someone no matter what. Just make sure you ask. Thank You Sin!!!**


End file.
